In your arms
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta. Post-sinsajo] El tiempo pasa, las pesadillas aumentan, y lo único que lograría devolverle algo de la cordura que perdió hace mucho son los brazos de Peeta. ¿Qué hacer cuando la inseguridad de sus recuerdos cenagosos pueden aturdirlo de un momento a otro? —Solíamos dormir así. ¿Real o no real? —Real. [EDITADO]


**Titulo:** In you arms.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, hurt/comfort.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez.

**Libro: **The Hunger Games.

**Pareja: **Katniss E. & Peeta M.

**Extensión: **Viñeta/666 palabras.

**Resumen: **El tiempo pasa, las pesadillas aumentan, y lo único que lograría devolverle algo de la cordura que perdió hace mucho son los brazos de Peeta. ¿Qué hacer cuando la inseguridad de sus recuerdos cenagosos pueden aturdirlo de un momento a otro? —Solíamos dormir así. ¿Real o no real? —Real.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Los Juegos del Hambre (The Hunger Games) como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Suzanne Collins. La historia en general, sí es de mi propiedad.

.

.

.

.

**In your arms**

.

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

.

La risa de su padre, la explosión en la mina; la chica _avox_, el ensordecedor sonido de las _rastrevíspulas_; los _mutos_, rosas sangrientas; Cinna, Finnick, Prim… Y ahí es cuando se despierta, oyendo el eco de los gritos y sintiendo el calor invisible de las llamas.

A Katniss no le sorprendió despertarse a esa hora de la madrugada. Las pesadillas eran su pan de cada noche, pero había algo mal, algo que le molestaba, y que sabía, era la razón por la que _no _volvería a dormirse: Peeta no estaba con ella.

Hacía un par de días se había percatado de la importancia con la que se había impuesto el chico del pan en su día a día. Cómo lo buscaba luego de ir al bosque, cómo le desesperaba cuando llegaba por minutos tarde cuando concretaban para llevarle comida a Haymitch, cómo lo buscaba con la mirada cuando se ausentaba, o cómo le gustaba ver formar con grumosas masas pan dorado o pasteles deliciosos.

Suspiró, y cuando rodó hacia su flanco izquierdo, su respiración se detuvo.

_Vaya, creo que me estoy volviendo más loca_.

Con un brazo como almohada y la boca entre abierta, respirando acompasadamente, se encontraba el chico rubio de ojos azules que ahora le hacía juzgarse como persona no sana. La pregunta ahora era, _¿qué hacía Peeta a su lado, en su cama?_

Automáticamente volvió a su posición inicial, dándole la espalda, y tratando de rememorar lo de la noche anterior. _Claro_, _ahora lo recordaba_. Ese día estaba más cansada de lo habitual. Había cazado el doble de lo que normalmente traía para despabilarse por las anteriores noches en vela. Había ayudado a Sae la Grasienta a cortar la carne de las presas y se había pasado el resto de la jornada con su madre en lo que antes fueron las ruinas de su antigua casa y ahora oficiaba como centro médico, separando las hierbas medicinales de cualquier otro tipo de malezas que conseguía y catalogándolas de forma adecuada. Recordaba vagamente el haber llegado a la Aldea de los Vencedores con ella, pero todo se había vuelto negro cuando cruzó la puerta de su vivienda.

Suspiró. _Había quedado con Peeta para cenar en la casa_.

Se mordió levemente los labios, y de nueva cuenta rodó hacia la izquierda. Una de las primeras cosas que apreció fueron las evidentes marcas violáceas debajo de sus ojos. Tal vez por esa razón se había quedado dormido en su cama. Con algo de mesura, extendió su mano hacia él y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos. _Tiene el pelo más largo_, notó. Y de un modo extraño, sintió calmarse un poco, tal vez por la cercanía de él, aquella que habían perdido gracias a sus recuerdos tergiversados.

Retiró su mano como si su tacto le quemase al momento de verlo removerse, cambiando su posición a la antigua y tratando de acompasar su respiración a la que normalmente tenía cuando dormía. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Segundos pasaron, en los que él se agitó de forma inquieta.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Escuchó su voz, algo somnolienta. Demonios, _¿cómo podía saber si estaba dormida o no?_

—No —respondió escueta—. Estaba intentando hacerlo, pero te despertaste —mintió.

Pronto los envolvió un silencio algo incómodo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del embuste? Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué mintió?

—Soñé… —escuchó en sus espaldas, mas mantuvo su posición— Soñé que estábamos en un tren, rumbo al Capitolio —dudó levemente—. ¿Real o no real?

Apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—Real —logró mascullar.

Sintió cómo se acercaba más a ella.

—Teníamos pesadillas. Yo hacía pinturas, y a ti no te gustaron al principio —ambos rieron levemente—. ¿Real o no real?

—Real —respondió inmediatamente.

Y en ese momento, fue consciente de los brazos de Peeta envolverla, a la par que apoyaba su mentón en el hueco de su hombro.

—Solíamos dormir así —inhaló y exhaló—. ¿Real o no real?

Katniss cerró sus ojos, y apretó las manos que la envolvían.

—Real.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Bien, este es mi primer escrito sobre THG. Honestamente tenía esta idea desde que terminé de leer Sinsajo, pero por problemas técnicos y una profesora irresponsable, mi computadora murió y tuve que esperar mucho hasta poder escribirla. ¿Qué les pareció? Me preocupa que los personajes no estén IC. ¡Y encima Katniss es tan difícil! Me encantaría que me dieran su sincera opinión, y espero que les haya gustado algo este escrito.

.

PD: ¿Notaron el número de palabras que usé (o.o)?

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
